James Potter's Great Adventure
by A Tragic Comic
Summary: What if James Potter didn’t die on the night Voldemort came to Gordic’s Hollow? What if he got sent say … 1000 years into the past and met the four founders of Hogwarts? What if 14 years later he got a chance to return to the present? ON HOLD
1. The Night at Godric’s Hollow

**Authors Note:** Well if you know me you'd know that this is not my first fanfiction. However this is my first fanfiction that has some sort of a plot. I have a vague outline, which means that for once I somewhat know what I'm doing.

**Summary: **What if James Potter didn't die on the night Voldemort came to Gordic's Hollow? What if he got sent say … 1000 years into the past and met the four founders of Hogwarts? What if 14 years later he got a chance to return to the present? Well this is what I think would happen. Definitely going to be AU, probably starting in the end of 5th book.

**Disclaimer: **What don't I own…where to start? I don't own this computer, I don't own the internet, I don't own the alphabet, I don't own the numerical system…what am I forgetting? Oh yeah! I don't own any of the books in the Harry Potter series, I don't own the characters in any of the books in the Harry Potter series, I don't own the words J.K. Rowling made up or used in her books, and at last I don't own J.K. Rowling. I do however own the idea for this plot. As far as I remember, which I hope is not that little, I haven't ever read this kind of a fic but hey what do I know?

* * *

**The Night at Godric's Hollow**

It was night. It was night in Paris. It was night in Moscow. It was night in Rome. It was night in Berlin. It was night in Madrid. And it was night in quite a few other European countries (1). Yes it was night but this story isn't about where in the world night was, it just helps to know how late or how early it is when a story takes place. Well as I said it was night in many places one of those places where night was looming over the already miserable rainy, musky streets was London. But I'm not going to talk about London in this story either What I am going to talk about is not geography, time zones, or even various weather conditions, but a man. A man with messy black hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes. I will talk about James Potter.

Well the said man was sitting on a blue cozy couch with three of his closest thisgs near by. His beautiful wife Lily Potter, his baby boy Harry Potter, and of course his broom Cindy. What he didn't know however was that this is the last time the four would be sitting together like this. But hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him…right?

So as the happy family was sitting on the couch having one of those sweet little family moments James heard a faint rustle of leaves outside. He almost dismissed it as just the wind when he heard the rustle again just outside his door, but before he had time to comprehend what was going on the door blew open and the Dark Lord in all his frightful, atrocious, and dreadful glory bursed through the door.

**James's P.O.V. **

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," I yelled

There he was. The man, no the _thing_ that we have been hiding from for what seems like forever. There it was. Voldemort. I hate him. That's all I can think of right now, how much I hate him. The pain he has caused so many people, the pain he had caused to the people I love and care about.

It's funny how somehow deep down I always knew that somehow in some bizarre, uncanny way he would find me. That he will find Lily. And of course Harry. I cannot imagine for the life of me why someone would want to hurt something so fragile, something so pure, something so innocent as a baby. I just can't.

I always though of what would happen if he found me and not I was about to find out what really going to happen.

The next thing I could think of right after the pure and immense hate I felt toward Voldemort was Peter. He betrayed us? He betrayed us. He betrayed us! I can't believe it! The poor little Peter, the little boy who I had always done my best to help. The man I would have died for. Peter. I can't imagine how a person could just sell another person out like that. That concept has always been beyond me. I knew it happened. Of course I knew. I spent seven years in the same school with quite a few people who would sell their own mothers out in a heartbeat. People like Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and many other Slyrtherins. But I had never though that my friend would sell me out like this. I mean I know that I had never been as close to him as I've been to Sirius but Peter was still my friend. He was one of my best friends. He was a Marauder. He was a brother to me by all but blood. He was like one of those little brothers that always need your help, for you to stand up for him, to explain things to him. How could you do this to me Pete? How could you do this to Lily? How could you do this to baby Harry? How? _Why?_

I should probably stop thinking about that now. Voldemort was close. I had to focus on fighting and getting a little time for Lily to get Harry and herself out of here. The task seemed nearly impossible. I mean we took so much time to make sure nobody can get in with all the charms and wards we forgot the simple fact that if something like this happened _we_ wouldn't be able to get out! Now that I think about it seems so stupid!

But I can't think about that now I have to make some more time for Lily. So the best thing to do right now would be to fight with all I got.

"_Adustum!_(2)" I yelled, it was an advanced burning hex.

Voldemort however reflected it with a wave of his wand and a non-verbal spell.

"_Fracta!" _I tried again. This time it was an advanced bone-breaking spell.

Again nothing. What scared me the most however was that Voldemort haven't even tried to cast any sort of offensive spells on me. He probably just wants me to think that I have him where I want him and then end it with an _Avada Kadavra_. Well on contraire of the common believe I am not stupid so I'm not about to get cocky. That's also probably why he isn't gloating, yet. Stupid Voldie!

"_Excrucio, Dolor, Morsus, Poena_!" I tried a few darker spells. No success again.

"_Cruciamentum, Excrucio, Torqueo_!" My spells were getting darker and darker. These spells are very similar to the _Cruciatus _curse but not quite there yet. I had promised myself in fifth year that I would not use an unforgivable curse even if my life depended on it and I tend to stay by my promises no matter what they cost me. It's probably the principle of the thing, but I will not sink to his level.

Finally Voldemort made a move. He didn't say anything to me. He just pointed his want at me and uttered two words two words I hope and prayed I or any in my family will ever have to hear, "_Avada Kadavra_!"

All I heard next was maniacal laughter, then nothing.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

I could see Nothing.

I could hear Nothing.

I could smell Nothing.

I could taste Nothing.

I could feel Nothing.

I would say hi to Nothing but the facts was that I couldn't even say Nothing.

Nothing

Still Nothing.

Merlin this is soooo boring!

Am I dead?

I wonder if dead people wonder if they're dead?

This whole being dead thing is a little boring.

Actually never mind, it's a _lot_ bring!

And where in Dumbledore beard is the promised 'White Light'?

Oooooh! There it is! Though it doesn't look very white more like a fire on wax candle kind of color.

Suddenly I realized that I could feel again. I could feel my senses coming back. I could also feel my body aching.

And I gradually started to realize that the fire on wax candle kind of color was in fact a fire on a wax candle and not any form of the 'White Light'.

The next thing I could see was four people. The four people were sitting beside me. I am positive that I've never met them before in my life yet they seem somehow familiar. Two of those people were male and the other two female. As one of the females, a blonde woman of about 35 with chubby rosy cheeks saw I was waking up, she smiled and said, "Hello. I am Helga." Then she pointed at the three sitting a little behind her, "And this is Rowena, Salazar, and Gordic. Mr. Potter welcome to the year 981!"

* * *

(1) I would like to point out that I am perfectly aware that not only people in Europe have night at the same time London does I just didn't feel like getting my History book out again and listing the rest.

(2) Those spells could actually be used as really Harry Potter spells because I found all of them in a Latin/English dictionary.

**!PLEASE READ!**

**Authors Note:** I don't know if I should continue this or not. I want to because for once I have a vague idea of an outline and plot so tell me if this story is worth writing because if it isn't I don't want to waste my time under false pretenses. So just review saying if I should continue or not k? Please? Flames are not welcome if you do decide to flame just know that I won't take it to heart. **_Constructive_** though is always highly appreciated.

Please Review!

XOX


	2. The Hell?

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I'm sooo happy that people are actually reading my fic! Thanks to you all. I'll try to update often but honestly that's not really going to happen. I'll try to update once every 1 to 2 weeks but if I don't please forgive me because I'm doing my best. I have school, homework, projects, and tests to study for so I would like to point out that at this point they are my first priorities. Also I would really like to say sorry for my multiple typing errors in the last chapter. I noticed them as I was rereading my story couple of days ago. The reason I made them was that my mom was yelling at me to get of the computer and I didn't want to finish the chapter later because if I don't finish something I started in the same day I don't finish it anytime soon. It's an issue I know and I'm working on it so please accept my apology.

**

* * *

And Now To My Reviewers:**_Leora_: I'm glad that you think that I have potential. I'm _not_ planning on using POVs very often and I'm _not_ planning at all to start switching between them. The only POV I'm going to use is James Potter's since he is the main character. The style however I can't do much about. Thank you for your review. 

**_Blanca Rosa_: **I'm sorry about the length but I really doubt that I'll start making my chapters longer. I'll try though. It's just that it takes me a while to write chapters even when I do have an idea of what's it going to be about. I'm glad that you like the idea though.

**_Oracle_: **Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it. (Don't worry it didn't sound patronizing or anything)

**_Cuteidanix_: **Yay!

**_ARandomPerson_: **Thanks! I'm really glad you think it's funny!

**_sondra_: **Thanks for reviewing. You're the second person who said it has potential! I feel so special!

**_All-knowing Alien_: **I'm glad you like it. I worked hard on the beginning and I did have to take my history book out for it. I'm also glad you like my writing style. Oh and I like that line to.

**_Ghostwriter626_: **hm…I do wonder if it's a good hm or a bad hm. Hm?

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I would really like to point out that nothing changed since I wrote my last chapter, therefore I still don't own anything that I didn't own on Monday.**_

* * *

Last Time: "Hello. I am Helga." Then she pointed at the three sitting a little behind her, "And this is Rowena, Salazar, and Gordic. Mr. Potter welcome to the year 981!"_**

* * *

The Hell!**Normal POV 

Well what can I say? It's not every day one wakes up 1000 years before he was actually supposed to. I would imagine that different people would say different things in the said situation.

One might say, "Oh My God!" and then possibly pass out again.

Another might say, "Cool!" and perhaps wonder about the history of the said time.

Someone else would probably start pinching himself and banging his head on a waffle iron trying his best to wake up.

A different person may consider asking first if the said time had invented waffle irons yet.

James Potter's action was very similar to the first of the people mentioned before. The only difference was that he was to shocked to actually say anything, and all that he was thinking was on the same line as _"What the bloody hell!"_ and _"What in the name of dancing vegetables!" _

And if you think about it, who can blame him? I mean really?

Finally James was able to get a word out, "Titstneijgoaomfsssinkwiwatcsifjb." Well maybe it wasn't _that_ much of a word but hey give the guy a break.

Helga, who was still sitting beside James decided to speak up again, "Dear, I sorry but I don't really understand you. I would assume though that you're probably wondering what happened. Well to be honest with you none of us really know that exactly, but we'll try to find out soon. If you're wondering how I know your name well…that's for me to know and for you to find out."

As she said that Rowena finally spoke up, "Ugh! Stop it with the mysterious crud Helga, it suits you like a green fur coat suits a red oak tree!"

"Like I was saying," said Helga after giving Rowena a dirty look," We don't know exactly how you got here but unfortunately you can't leave, not yet anyway."

"What my dear badger meant to say was, the only reason we know who you are and where you came from is because a seer told us **(1)**. There is no way for you to get back right now, though it is a small possibility that that fact wouldn't remain like that forever. For now you are going to stay at Hogwarts with us. Oh and if you're worried about other students being here, it's summer here right now so we have time to set your story straight."

"Oh." Was all that James was able to get out at that point.

* * *

**(1) **I know it's corny, been done before, and yadda yadda yadda, but please bear with me on this one. I mean seers do exist in Harry Potter and not all of them are like Trelawney.

**Author's Note: **I'm soooooooooooo sorry for making the chapter this short but I have a science project to do soon. That and I still have Algebra homework and I have to study for my Spanish test that if I fail will lower my average to a B and if that happens I won't be able to take Intermediate Spanish in the second semester so you see my problem there don't you?

**

* * *

!Please Read!**

**Ok I thought about it and since I made this chapter this short I'm going to make a deal with you people. I'm going to update this fic pretty soon but if anyone is going to figure out what _"Titstneijgoaomfsssinkwiwatcsifjb."_ means I'm going to update sooner and make the chapter longer that my first one (which for me is long). What do you guys think? **

* * *

Well anyway please review.

XOX


	3. Wakey wakey time to SPLASH

**Author's Note**: Yes I know I didn't update like I promised and that this chapter is short to the point of crappiness but well…ah…. I got nothing, sorry. I really am. I just have very little inspiration now days, lots of homework and other crud like that. So again I'm sorry.

**

* * *

!Please Read!**

I want to ask you peoples for help. If you noticed, this chapter doesn't have a title and I need one so please give me suggestions.

* * *

And Now To My Reviewers:

_Hyper Punk 018_: Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it. I try my best to make it longer but I'm very busy and if I'd make my chapters longer I'd probably update like once every month and a half. I hope you post your fic. I'd really like to read it. And it totally isn't copying so please do post it. Good guess on the question btw.

_FireChildSlytherin5_: I'm sorry it's short but I do try my best. I'm really glad you like the plot.

_ArandomPerson_: Thanks for reviewing and good guess on the q.

_All-knowing Alien_: Sorry about the length. And I got a 95 on my test so yay.

_rupertisahottie05_: I'm glad you like it and good guess on the q.

_Ghostwriter62_6: It's ok, and it's not completely gibberish but oh well.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do _**not** _own it and **_you_** should know…_

* * *

Last Time: What my dear badger meant to say was, the only reason we know who you are and where you came from is because a seer told us. There is no way for you to get back right now, though it is a small possibility that that fact wouldn't remain like that forever. For now you are going to stay at Hogwarts with us. Oh and if you're worried about other students being here, it's summer here right now so we have time to set your story straight."_

"_Oh." Was all that James was able to get out at that point._

**

* * *

Untitled (Please Help)**

"So…I did what now?" James asked a few minutes later as he began to comprehend once again the situation at hand.

Godric finally decided to speak up at that, "Well technically, to put it in simpler terms, you have just traveled back in time."

"I did?" Asked James, then thought about it, realized what has been said once again and said,

"I did." Confirming it. Then realizing the peculiarity of the situation said,

"I did!" Then thinking about it some more,

"Wait…did I?"

"Yes, you did!" Salazar said finally speaking up for the first time, tired and aggravated at the man's internal conflict.

"Nice." Was the last thing James got out before passing out again.

"Well that went great." Salazar sneered sarcastically before getting up and walking out of the hospital wing.

_Sometime Later_

"Where is he!" Godric exclaimed.

"You're asking me?" Salazar sneered at him.

"Oh please why would I ask _you_? Why is everything always about _you_?" Godric spat back.

"That's what you'd say you crazy hypocrite!"

"Who're you calling a crazy hypocrite you crazy hypocrite!"

"Every single flipping' time," sighed Helga.

"ENOUGH!" roared Rowena finally having enough of it.

"He can't stay asleep forever, he's going to wake up sooner or later." Helga said evenly.

"Well in that case I'd rather have it sooner rather that later." Godric said calming down a bit.

"So… who's going to do it?" Salazar asked.

"Can we draw straws or something? Who ever pulls the shortest loses." Helga suggested.

"Well that'll be you my little badger." Salazar couldn't help replying.

" Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Yes I'm short. Let's laugh at that for a while. Ha. Ha. Hee. Hee. Lovely. Was that entertaining for you? No? Let's laugh a bit more then-"

"OK! OK! We get it! Fine lets just draw straws" Rowena cut in.

So they pulled straws.

Was it a big surprise that Helga lost? Well Helga thought so, the rest however…well… just try to think what could have happened in a fair contest in which Salazar Slytherin took part.

So with that Helga ended up being sent up to the Hospital Wing to wake up it's current resident.

Who could have guessed that it'd be that hard?

Fist she tried to just come up to James and tell him to wake up. Lots of good that's done. Second she tried poking him awake. Nothing. Slapping him awake. Nothing. Pushing him awake. Again nothing. Shoving him awake. No reaction.

Sick of the lack or response she was getting, she tried yelling,

"Rise and shine! The sun is shinning the birds are singing! WAKE UP!"

Even a patient Hufflepuff like Helga had her limits, so at last having enough of it she conjured a bucket of ice-cold water and SPLASH.

"Fine I'm Up! Jeez! You'd think after traveling back in time 1000 years a guy would get a break, but nooooo! You'll just keep adding on to my emotional trauma!"

"Oh boohoo, and yes that's exactly what I'm doing, now since you're finally awake would you mind getting up?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the sucky chapter, I tried to make it funny but I don't really know if I did….oh well, I'll try to do better next time.**

* * *

Oh and NOBODY guessed what **_"Titstneijgoaomfsssinkwiwatcsifjb"_ **means. Haha.

Well now that I think about it, it does seem stupid but…well but nothing, it's stupid.

Though I might as well tell you what it means.

Do any of you know 'The Song that Never Ends' Well if you take the first letter from each word in the song you'll get **_Titstneijgoaomfsssinkwiwatcsifj_**.

"This is the song that never ends.  
It goes on and on my friends.

Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,  
and they'll continue singing it forever just because,"

* * *

Oh well….

I'll try updating soon.

Well anyway please review.

XOX


	4. Arguing and Explanations

A/N: Well another slow update. Sorry. It's just weird. When I had inspiration to write I didn't have time and now I have time but hardly any inspiration. I wanted to post this yesterday, as a Christmas present to all you people who are reading this but it was not to be. So I'm posting it now as a Hanukah present which is weird because I'm not Jewish. Oh well **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**!

_

* * *

Now to my reviewers;_

_Soiel_: Hmmm…maybe yes, maybe know, you shall see, probably in the next chapter, or the one after that.

_All-knowing Alien_: Thanks, why aren't authors allowed to reply in their updates. Well if more people tell me to stop I will but for now I'll test my luck.

_Hyper Punk 018_: You're welcome. lol

_SiriusLuver16_: lol he'll probably go back like in the next two chapters, probably and about the song that never ends…well that was pretty much random so..yeah

_ArandomPerson_: Thanks, I was trying to spice Helga up a bit. I mean I can't imagine her being dull-witted and unfazedly kind I mean really! How would she survive with the other three (especially Salazar)?

_Ghostwriter626_: thanks

_FireChildSlytherin5_: Just a _little_ confusing lol

_Cuteidanix_: I'll try but I don't think I can. Oh and the answer is in the 3rd chapter.

_Fk306 animelover_: Thanks! I'll use that.

**I give special thanks to: _Ghostwriter626_, _ArandomPerson_, and _All-knowing Alien _for reviewing to every single one of my chapters so far.**

* * *

Disclaimer: If you think _I_ own Harry Potter, I'm honored, you're stupid._

* * *

Last Time: "Fine I'm Up! Jeez! You'd think after traveling back in time 1000 years a guy would get a break, but nooooo! You'll just keep adding on to my emotional trauma!"_

"_Oh boohoo, and yes that's exactly what I'm doing, now since you're finally awake would you mind getting up?"_

* * *

**Arguing and Explanations**

After the unpleasantly rude awakening James Potter was forced to 'stop his childish whining' and 'get over it' as well as 'get that lazy bum off the damn bed'.

When he finally did get up he was led by the already extremely aggravated Helga Hufflepuff to what he remembered to be Dumbledore's office. There he was met with the other three founders once again.

This time Godric was the one to start the conversation, "Well as good as it is to see you up…again, I must note that you're probably wondering what's going on-"

"No! Really! The man just appears 1000 years before his time, why would he_ possibly _wonder what's going on?" Salazar cut in.

"Don't start with me, you snake!" Godric retorted.

"Start? Why would_ I_ start anything with _you_?" Salazar drawled back.

"That's what you always say you ugly ass!" Godric spat back.

"Ugly ass? How very creative! How eloquently put! How will I ever recover from such a devastating insult?" (1) Salazar said mock horrified.

"Well you suck! I hate you! You're a complete moron!" was the best Godric could come up with.

"Uh oh... I think it's time for s o m e b o d y ' s _nappie_!" (2) Salazar said in a singsong voice.

"Ah you're so kind! I bet even Santa can't remember the last time you've been on the nice list!" Godric retaliated.

"Aww isn't that sweet? A 36-year-old wizard and he still believes in Santa Cl-" Salazar started.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY YOU RETARD!" Rowena finally interrupted having more than enough.

Godric stuck his tongue out at Salazar seeing him reprimanded. Helga however saw that and threw a shoe at him.

James meanwhile was staring at the whole scene speechless.

"Well anyway," Rowena began shooting a deadly glare at the two men with the mental capability of two very stupid 5-year-old boys.

"Ok here's what happened. You see we know a seer named Kozel and he told us that we should be expecting a man named James Potter to pop in a couple of days. He also said that the man would be coming from the year 1981. That man will have to stay here for about 15 years and then he'll be able to come back to his time. I don't really know how it works and why you can't go back right now and just go 15 years ahead of the time you came from but I know you can't."

"What happed to Lily and Harry?" James asked shocked.

"Harry is alive. Lily died to save him." Rowena replied sadly.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" James asked desperately.

"There isn't anything any of us can do. Lily died to save Harry. If she didn't Harry would have died and Voldemort would have never disappeared." Rowena answered.

"Wait! Did you just say what I think you said? Voldemort is gone? And how do you know about Voldemort in the first place?" James said.

"Yes, Voldemort is really gone all thanks to your wife and child. And as for how I know about it, Kozel told me that Voldemort is the Dark Lord of your time."

"So let me get this straight, Harry alive, Lily dead, Voldemort dead." James said trying very hard to process the information.

"Almost, Voldemort isn't dead, he's just gone." Rowena clarified.

"Gone? Will he be back?" James asked.

"Yes, he will be but not until the end of your son's fourth year."

"Hold on, why aren't I dead?" James wondered.

"You're not dead because there was no need for it. Lily had to die so Harry would live. Harry had to live to save the world from Voldemort and fulfill the prophecy. You didn't need to die, you just needed to leave the picture for a while so Harry would become independent and able to defeat Voldemort again when the time comes." Rowena explained.

* * *

(1)(2) I don't really own those two phrases. I changed the first one around a bit but the second one I didn't so this is a mini disclaimer. Those quotes belong to Emerson from MuggleNet

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone for reading and I really hope you review because when you do it makes me update hell of a lot faster. It also helps me improve so _please_ review it's not that hard…. is it?

* * *

Well anywayz thanx

xoxo


	5. Misery and Talks

**!A/N Please Read!**

I'm aware that in the last chapter James didn't seem as upset as he should have about the death of his wife. I reality he was shocked. I would imagine that appearing 1000 years in the past and then hearing that your wife is dead, your son will grow up without parents, and you will be stuck in the past for who knows how many years would be too shocking to start wallowing in the pits of depression right away. Plus there is that fact that I totally suck at writing "I'm so grief-stricken that I may never recover" kind of things so I just tried to prolong those horrors.

This isn't really a chapter but it's not really a not a chapter either. It's just kind of something I have to put in the story but can't attach to anything. I did my best with that.

I want to start the action in the next two chapters.**

* * *

Not Really a Chapter: _Misery and Talks_**: 

It didn't take long for the shock of Lily's death to pass, but when it did the grief and depression took place.

Weeks went by since the news was finally revealed. James spent those weeks mopping around depressed and miserable. It's not often you hear that one of the two of the most important people in your life is gone forever never to return again. It's is also not that often that it is revealed to you that your one and only child will have to grow up without any parents and that you wont see him for many years to come, just because of some stupid prophesy and a moronic, power-hungry, hypocritical snake that wants to kill a child. It is obviously very sad when you do realize that horrible things like that happen and that makes it very hard for a person to put a positive spin on things for a while.

The weeks came and went and no progress was being made so Helga, being the king and sensitive one decided to help the poor soul.

"Snap out of it! Look I know you're sad but it won't help if you just keep mopping around like this. You have to be strong for your son. You are going to see him again not soon I know but you will! I know you love your wife but you have to focus on the here and now, or perhaps it would be better to say that you have to focus on the future!" she told him.

"You know I used to wish on every 11:11 on a clock. But since I had Lily when I woke up and saw the clock I closed my eyes and go back to sleep, because there was no need to wish for someone I already had! Loving her was like breathing. How can I ever stop?" sighed James.

"Nobody is asking you to stop loving her. Just like nobody would ever ask of you to forget her, it is impossible and it would be wrong if you did. But time will pass it will hurt a little less and you will be able to focus on life again. I'm just here to give you the little push you need." Helga explained and left James alone to think things over.

**

* * *

A/N 2: Peoplez I'm all out of inspiration, which is why it takes so long to update. When I get inspired or have a good idea for the chapter I try not to forget it and put it together with other ideas I tried not to forget. That takes a while since the trying not to forget doesn't always work and writing things down doesn't really work either for some reason.**

* * *

Now to my Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing!

_FireChildSlytherin5_: He's more in shock of the actual death essentially. Got to love the LOVE/HATE!

_Soiel_: I don't think that Salazar was ever really evil just incredibly prejudiced. They are being childish though.

_All-knowing Alien_: I hope that I don't get booted off either as for the retorts I had a lot of fun with them. And for the last thing…I can't tell you….sorry

ARandomPerson: It is annoying isn't it? I read a lot of fics like that and they bug the hell out of me. I thought it was really funny how you put the whole James is back thing btw. Oh and I'll try to use the poo thing in the next argument…It's weird but I have a friend who uses the same insults…..lol

Fk306 animelover: I know he does this was just for show (lolz)

Ghostwriter626: the lack of inspiration

* * *

BByez Peoplez!

I Hope 2 get more reviews…they don't even have to be long they can be as long as: k, kewl, update, good, bad, you suck, boo, this sucks, u suck, crud, horrible, awful, terrible…and stuff like that. Please? (really I don't like flames but if that's what's going to take it for peoplez to review then flames it is)

It's not that hard to review you just press the little GO button and type a word or two as easy as that. PLEASE?

Of course given the choice I do luv the thought-out long reviews more but I'm not picky!

* * *

Thanks for reading this far

XOX


End file.
